Kiss In My Class
by Jikhyo
Summary: Hanya sebatas ciuman, bukan yang lain.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss In My Class**

**Chapter 1**

**Author : Jikhyo**

**Main Cast : -Kim Jongdae**

** -Park Hanni**

** -Kim Hyurin**

** -Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast : -All Member EXO**

**Genre : Humor, Romance, Family**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : FF asli yang datang dari imajinasi saya^^**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Ngebosenin, Gaje, dll…**

**Happy Reading**

AUTHOR POV

"HEI KAU KIM HYURIN! SINI KAU! CEPAT BALIKKAN HAPE KU!" Terlihat seorang namja tampan sedang berlari memutari sekeliling kamar yang berwarna biru muda yang tidak lain kamarnya dan sang namja tersebut sedang mengejar-ngejar sang dongsaeng yang sedari tadi merebut hape sang namja sehingga membuat kericuhan di kamar sang namja.

"Tidak akan! Aku tau, pasti kamu lagi nonton video porno kan?" jawab sang yeoja yang masih saja berlari mengitari sekeliling kamar sang namja.

"Aniya… kamu sok tau! Cepat balikkin! Atau aku ak-"

"JONGDAE…. HYURIN….."

*DEG* aktivitas mereka pun langsung berhenti setelah terdengar teriakan sang eomma dari ruang makan

"HEI KALIAN BERDUA! KALIAN NGAPAIN SIH DIKAMAR? KALIAN BERTENGKAR LAGI? SUDAH-SUDAH JANGAN BIKIN RICUH SUASANA! CEPAT KAU HYURIN DAN JONGDAE TURUN KE RUANG MAKAN, APA KAMU MAU MASUK SEKOLAHNYA TELAT DAN KAU HYURIN, KAU BARU SAJA MAU MEMASUKKI SEKOLAH MENENGAH PERTAMA DAN KAU MASIH SAJA BERTINGKAH KE KANAK-KANAKKAN? HUFFTT-_-" teriak sang eomma yang tadinya ricuh dan sekarang menjadi menegangkan /?

Dan langsung saja sang namja yang bernama Jongdae diam-diam mendekati sang yeoja dan hap… hape Jongdae pun sudah berpindah tangan dan Jongdae pun mulai membisiki sesuatu ke kuping sang yeoja

"Akhirnya kau kalah Hyurin, haha" Jongdae pun langsung menjauh dan tertawa kecil kepada sang yeoja.

Yeoja cantik yang bernama Hyurin pun langsung memutarkan badannya dan segera balik ke kamar nya, dan tidak lupa Hyurin pun menunjukkan muka kesalnya terhadap oppa nya.

"Kalah, kalah, kalah, kalah" kata Jongdae sambil menari kegirangan

"Hemh dasar namja pabbo" teriak Hyurin sambil lari menuju kamar

"APA YANG KAU BILANG?!" kesal Jongdae

Sehabis bertengkar mereka berdua pun turun menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Ruang Makan

Hyurin pun turun menuju meja makan dengan wajah lesu sambil meyeret tas nya.

"Hei kau yeoja pabbo, kenapa dengan wajah mu itu? Apa bibi lupa menyetrika wajah mu yang kusut penuh kelesuan?" ledek sang oppa

"Aniya… nan gwenchana oppa" sambil menggeletaki tas nya dilantai dan duduk didekat sang oppa

'tumben si Hyurin tidak membalas nya, apa jangan jangan dia sakit dan salah minum obat/?' pikirnya dalam hati

"Aish, sudalah oppa, aku baik-baik saja kok, dan lagi pula aku tidak membalas perkataan mu bukan karna aku sakit atau apalah itu tap—"

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi aku lagi ga mau bertengkar aja sama oppa, karna aku berfikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan eomma ini benar, aku ini sudah bertambah dewasa dan tidak mungkin aku masih bertingkah seperti ini" sambil menengok ke sang eomma

"Ouwhh, anak eomma memang pintar, tuh Jongdae kamu contoh sih Hyurin, dia aja mau berubah, masa kamu engga?" sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Hyurin

"Sudalah, aku ga mood makan, aku berangkat dulu ya" sambil menggeletakan roti yang baru saja dilahapnya

"Hei Jongdae, apa kamu tidak mau berangkat bersama Hyurin? Kalian kan satu sekolah" ajak sang eomma

Jongdae pun mengabaikan ajakkan sang eomma tadi, dia pun terus berjalan menuju sekolahnnya.

"Aish, dasar anak eomma yang satu ini" kesal eomma

"Sudalah eom nanti aku akan naik sepeda sendiri " kata Hyurin sambil mengunyah roti

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu" sambil menenggak segelas susu putih hangat

"Hah, sudah jam 7 saja, eomma aku berangkat dulu ya" sambil cepat cepat mengunyah roti dan menenggak segelas susu

"Iya iya, semoga saja nanti yang nge mos kamu itu oppa kamu ya," kata eomma sambil merapihkan pakaian Hyurin

"Iya, doain aja eom, dada~" sambil berlari ke gudang untuk mengambil sepeda

Hyurin pun langsung mengayuh sepeda nya lebih cepat agar bisa bertemu dengan oppa nya dipertengahan jalan dan tiba-tiba saja…

*BRUK*

Sepeda Hyurin pun nusruk ke lobang yang ada ditengah jalan, tetapi tidak ada satu pun orang yang ada disekitarnya mau membantu Hyurin, dan Hyurin pun hanya diam dan meniup-niup luka yang ada dikakinya tersebut, sekitar 2menittan akhirnya ada seorang namja tampan yang rela mau menolong Hyurin.

"Ouww,, neo gwaenchana?" sambil menjulurkan tangannya

"Aniya…, nan gwaenchana" sambil menarik tangan sang namja tersebut

"Gomawo berkat pertolongannya " sambungnya

"Ne, chyeonmaneyo" jawab namja itu sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya

'Aish… ini orang ganteng banget, duh mimpi apa aku bisa ditolongin seorang namja tampan' batinnya dalam hati sambil senyum sendiri

"Omo, aku lupa kalo kita belum berkenalan, loh! Namja tampan itu kemana? Dia menghilang?" sambil mencari-cari namja tersebut

"Oh ne, dia disana" sambil menunjuk ke arah gedung sekolah

Hyurin pun langsung mendatangi gedung sekolah tersebut dan membiarkan sepedanya menggeletak ditempat asalnya.

Saat Hyurin sampai ke gerbang sekolah tersebut dan…. *DOR* itu adalah gedung sekolah Seong Hyulk dan dia baru menyadarinya bahwa sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang mirip dengan sekolah oppa nya dan tiba-tiba saja…

"Hei Hyurin pabbo, dimana oppa mu itu?" Tanya seorang murid yang sekolah di sekolahan itu

"Aiikk… kkk..ka…kaa…kkaau…."

"Iya aku Kim Joon Myeon teman kakak mu Kim Jongdae" jelas namja tersebut yang bernama Kim Joon Myeon atau lebih dikenal dengan sebuttan Suho

"Kau, ngapain kamu disini? Oppa ku sudah berangkat lebih dahulu dari padaku"

"Aku disini? Iya aku disini murid dan aku disini selaku wakil Osis ngerti! Liat saja nanti kamu bakal aku kerjain" ledeknya

"Biarin aja aku gapeduli, yang menting aku bisa satu sekolahan bersama namja tampan itu" sambil melihat kearah depan

"Namja tampan? Siapa dia? Wah wah kamu baru saja masuk sekolah langsung nemuin pujaan hatinya /? Aku aduin ke Jongdae baru tau rasa!" ledek Suho

"Gpp, aduin aja, aku ga takut kok sama oppa Jongdae apa lagi sama kamu, aku ga takut, asalkan aku dan namja yang disana bisa jadian" sambil senyum-senyum sendiri

"Omo! Aku baru sadar, aku kan kesekolah mau nambah ilmu, kok jadi ngomongin namja tampan itu sih? Arrrgghhh ini semua gara-gara kau" sadar Hyurin sambil menunjuk Suho

"Gara-gara aku? Aku kenapa?" Tanya Suho

"Kamu pabbo, kamu sama saja seperti oppa Jongdae, huh" jawabnya sambil meninggalkan Suho

'Aku? Pabbo? Seperti Jongdae? Berarti Jongdae pabbo? Jinjja?' pikirnnya dalam hati

"Aniya… aku lupa kalo aku harus segera ke ruang osis untuk menyiapkan barang-barang apa saja yang harus dilakukan" Suho pun segera pergi menuju ruang osis

Hyurin pun menyari-nyari kelas mana yang dia dapat dan hap! Dia dapat kelas B, Hyurin pun segera lari menuju kelas B dan tiba-tiba saja *BRUK*.

**TBC/END?**

Gimana nih readers? Gaje banget kan epep aku yang ini?

Maklumin aja, soalnya baru kali ini aku bikin epep dengan niat dan bersungguh-sungguh^^

Oiya mau dilanjutin ga nih? Kalau mau tolong Review+Kritik dan saranya yaaa~

Gomawo readers^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss In My Class**

**Chapter 2**

**Author : Jikhyo**

**Main Cast : -Kim Jongdae**

**-Park Hanni**

**-Kim Hyurin**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast : -All Member EXO**

**Genre : Humor, Romance, Family**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : FF asli yang datang dari imajinasi saya^^**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Ngebosenin, Gaje, dll…**

**Happy Reading**

Hyurin pun menyari-nyari kelas mana yang dia dapat dan hap! Dia dapat kelas B, Hyurin pun segera lari menuju kelas B dan tiba-tiba saja *BRUK*.

"Adoooh jatuh lagi jatuh lagi, luka yang ini aja belum sembuh eh nambah lagi-_-" kata Hyurin sambil berdiri dan membersihkan roknya

"Lagian kamu jalan ga pake mat—" sambil melihat orang yang menabraknya

"Ga pake apa?" Tanya namja tampan itu

"Omo! Kita ketemu lagi " sambil gelisah sendiri

"Ketemu lagi? Oh iya aku baru inget kamu yang tadi nusruk itu kan? Haha" ledeknya

"Aish, kau mau meledek ku? Sudalah kamu ga usah ngebahas tentang itu lagi" jawab Hyurin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Oke kalau itu mau mu " sambil pergi meninggalkan Hyurin

'tuhkan dia pergi lagi, belum juga kenalan udah pergi aja, apa aku harus memperkenalkan diri lebih awal? Tapi kalo aku liat-liat seharusnya namja duluan yang ngenalin diri, tapi gpp kali ini yeoja duluan yang memperkenalkan diri' pikirnya dalam hati sambil mengejar namja tampan itu

"Hei hei kau yang tadi menabrak ku, tungguin aku"

Namja tampan itu pun langsung berhenti dan memutar balikkan badangnya mengahadap Hyurin

"Aku?" Tanya namja tampan itu

"Iya kamu, aku ini menanyakan sesuatu"

"Nanya apa?"

"Nama k-"

Tiba-tiba saja percakapan Hyurin bersama namja tampan itu putus karna disebabkan

"Hyurin! Cepat kesini" suruh Jongdae (oppa nya Hyurin)

"Aniya,,, aku gagal lagi kan hemh, oke oppa aku akan kesana," sambil memutar balik dan berjalan menuju Jongdae

'Hemh aku gagal kan nanya nama dia siapa-_-' batinnya dalam hati

"Omo! Hyurin kaki mu kenapa?" Tanya sang Oppa

"Nan gwaenchana"

"Bohong! Ayo jawab jujur"

"Oke oke, aku akan jawab jujur, asalkan oppa jangan ketawain aku ne~"

"Yaudah cepet jelasin!"

FLASHBACK ON

"Jadi tuh aku kan mau nyusul oppa pake sepeda, karna aku ga fokus naik sepedanya jadinya aku nusruk ke lobang yang deket situ tuh, nah akhirnya pas aku nusruk orang orang yang ada disekitar aku pada gam au nolongin aku, dan akhirnya namja tampan itu yang rela menolongin aku" jelasnya panjang lebar

FLASHBACK OFF

"Jadi yang nolongin kamu itu Chanyeol?" Tanya sang oppa

"Aku gatau namanya, yang menting dia itu tinggi kek tiang listrik gitu oppa" sambil membayangkan muka sam namja tampan itu

"Omo! Yang kamu maksud itu adalah Chanyeol" jawab sang Oppa

"Hah, jinjja?"

"Ne, aku ga bohong kok, dia itu temen oppa"

"Yang bener? Kalo gitu kenalin aku ke dia dong, jeball oppa " sambil memohon kepada sang oppa

"Tolongin ga ya~~" ledek sang oppa

"Jebal oppa, aku janji aku akan melakukan hal apapun kalo oppa mau ngenalin aku ke dia"

"Janji?" sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking

"Aku janji oppa" membalas acungan jari kelingking itu

"Oke oppa akan ngenalin kamu ke Chanyeol pas udah diMOS"

"Okedew oppa" sambil lari meninggalkan sang oppa

'Dasar Hyurin, tipenya laki tiang listrik :v' batin sang oppa dalam hati

Jadi namja tampan yang bernama Chanyeol itu seangkatan sama Jongdae, jadi Hyurin ga usah repot-repot cari info tentang Chanyeol, karna sudah ada sang oppa yang lebih tau tentang info Chanyeol.

**TBC/END?**

Gimana nih readers? Gaje banget kan epep aku yang ini? Tempat TBC nya juga gaje hehe maklumin aja ya raeaders^^

Oiya mau dilanjutin ga nih? Kalau mau tolong Review+Kritik dan saranya yaaa~

Gomawo readers^^


End file.
